


【泉レオ】同居三十题-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】同居三十题-lattice

【泉レオ】同居三十题-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】同居三十题](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eef31b8e)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

交往后前提的三十个同居故事w

题目来源自网络，有经我自行修改。

包含正常故事、相声、对话体、有病体（？）

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**同居三十题**

by lattice 

1．相拥入眠 

淡奶香于棉被中氤氲发酵，便是孕育inspiration的温床。

地暖作催化，追根溯源便是他此刻半梦半醒的，为他暖被窝的模特恋人。

许是化妆品浸润，新款浴盐的助力，更甚是恋人间独有的暗号。

他蹑手蹑脚掀开被角，钻入恋人的怀抱，将那些窸窣的声响一并带入梦中，亦要恣意地向内蜷一蜷，手足皆感不到丝毫寒冷才算好。

2．一同外出购物/去超市

“喂，喂，れおくん，给我出来！”

却捱不过某位大龄儿童，只得一路推着穿梭于货架间。高度正相仿，左手拽过一袋薯片，右手拎过一桶可乐。他潜心钻研清单，行至蔬菜区时，手推车中瘦小的作曲家早被各类零食掩埋，仍乐此不疲地拿过一包棒棒糖。

那一刻，方圆五百里皆听闻某位模特的怒吼。

3．半夜看恐怖电影

“濑名。”

“怎么？”

朔间凛月盛情推荐给王さま的恐怖电影，被评为最适合深夜情侣共同欣赏的NO.1。透过3D眼镜打探咫尺内的月永レオ，对方向来爱在看电影时大呼小叫，家庭影院便是唯一选择。

剧情进展一半，大抵名不副实。他于心中无聊地敲算盘，三人死于非命，煞白一张脸于各方位闪现五次——因成本低廉仿若敷了层美白面膜。女鬼选角算成功，长相出众演技不俗。月永レオ六次猫腰至身后，试图来个恐吓，三次被他瞪得一抖，三次被他一把捞回。

“好好看电影，别乱爬。”

余光里的月永レオ终坐正，不时便入戏，猫眼般的绿眸瞪得滚圆——女鬼俯在主角耳畔低语，居然没死，果然有光环加成。而论耳畔低语，没人较他更擅长。

“……れ、お、くん？”

“——哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

作曲家一个猛子扎入怀中，分贝遮过主角，受惊的猫般打颤。

物超所值。

还不错嘛，啧啧。

4．一方的起床气 

“濑名是笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋大笨蛋！”

“你是胡萝卜吗，扎根在床上了！快给我起来！蒸蛋和牛奶都要凉了！”

“才不要，都怪昨晚濑名黏着我到深夜！呜啊，腰好痛！天才要半身不遂了，濑名打算怎么赔偿啊？！”

“哈？还不是因为你一直缠着说还要！喂，面包要烤焦了！松开我，别拖我到床上！”

5．做饭

“‘每日有爱意满满的女友便当吃的男友非常幸福。’鸣送的杂志上这样讲，的确如此哦！平时都是濑名给我做饭的，但我也不会输！小琉可姑且也是手把手教过我几样菜的，今天我就要做给濑名吃。”

“哦？作曲家先生居然肯屈尊纡贵为我下厨吗？退一万步讲，你懂得怎样打开阀门吗？”

“咦，怎么没有火……”

“先开总阀——喂，好好看着。”

“然后就要这样！哇哈哈哈，我真是天才啊！濑名你看，火燃起来了！是我熊熊燃烧的inspiration！真有气势啊！”

“……喂，喂！旋钮拧下来了！你给我出去！不，快拿灭火器来！别端水盆——！！”

6．大扫除

（接5）

月永レオ：哼哼哼~~

濑名泉：（擦油烟机）

月永レオ：哼哼哼~~

濑名泉：（擦柜面）

月永レオ：哼哼哼~~

濑名泉：哼什么哼！自己搞的烂摊子让我来擦屁股！

月永レオ：美妙的旋律应运而生，是绝世之作的前奏！嗯……名叫《任劳任怨濑名泉，挤的是奶濑名泉》——啊啊啊痛！不要掐我的脸呀濑名是魔鬼！

另：

濑名泉：我费心照顾你，的确是任劳任怨了。“挤的是奶”，又是什么？

月永レオ：吃的是草，挤的是奶。

任劳任怨的模特便大笔一挥，将恋人的成果悉数判为不合格，而后亲自返工，罚对方在自己劳作时唱歌来听。

7．过去的相片

作曲家与缪斯闹了矛盾，将自己关在家中采撷遐思。

码得密密麻麻的书架上抽出大本相簿。幼年濑名是他所见最漂亮的孩童，月永レオ托着腮掀过一面，指尖起落于镂空花边。更为卷翘的银发，工笔画勾勒的五官，蓝眼睛水汪汪，直直投来，便攥住镜头后的人——小酒窝满载奶香，便如此嵌入白皙的圆面庞。

若自幼相识就好了？小小的国王便能够时刻怀抱小小的骑士，亲昵地互蹭面颊，逗他哭哄他笑。酒窝被年岁填满，面庞亦框出棱角。自始所见便完美无缺，作曲家每每指控命运书写的计划，认知中一度缺少“濑名的童年”，而任性的国王偏偏想独占全部。

真遗憾呐，明明誓将世间珍宝尽数纳入囊中的。

8．吐槽对方的生活习惯

“二十度太冷了，inspiration都要冻成冰了！正因如此濑名才被大家说冷冰冰的吧，真可惜啊，明明濑名是个多么温柔的人！”

“唯独把温柔的一面呈给你看，不该感到很荣幸吗？”

濑名泉接过遥控器，调高温度。

9．相隔两地的电话

“把房间打扫干净，别留个烂摊给我收拾啊？禁止叫外卖，自己做饭吃，不要只吃肉不吃蔬菜。做好饭后拍照片发给我，不要切到手。”

“喂，听见了吗？”

“……濑名妈妈！”

10．早安吻

早八点，濑名姓知名模特被绵密的吻唤醒。橙发披散一丝不挂，跨坐于腹部，居高临下地俯瞰他。

“……别闹，我今早有通告。れおくん，听话，从我身上下去。”

“五天了，濑名都没给我早安吻。”

所要的哪里是单单一个吻？他屏息凝神，任恋人不留余地地点火。趁其不备掐上对方的腰窝反身压上，舌尖直将对方逼得无力还手。理智占高峰，却仍意犹未尽，俯身舔吻恋人上扬的唇角：

“补偿给你了？附带上今后一周的分量。”

11．替对方挑衣服

（又名：濑名的尺寸）

“那么，尊敬的作曲家先生可以不要再成沓地给我买星球内裤了吗？”

“是濑名喜欢的品牌，面料很舒服，很贴心！”

“……我是指图案。”

“能看见濑名内裤的只有我一人不是吗？当然要选择我爱的样式！”

有几分道理，他无法反驳。尚为月永レオ首次为他买衣，无论如何需体谅恋人的好意，犹豫一番是否收下。

“穿上试试嘛！你的尺寸我特地留意过，也亲身体验过，所以大概会合身！”

“什么？”

“导购帮我选的噢！我向她们比划了，濑名大概这么大——”

话音未落，作曲家被丢来的内裤糊了一脸。

12．讨论关于宠物的话题

“小~朱，你知道吗？我寄宿时，有听见小濑和王さま讨论要领养一只猫哦？”

“我当然双手赞成啦。小濑做饭多好吃，王さま作的曲子多好听，再添一只猫的话，他们家就是天堂啦。”

“王さま也很喜欢猫呀，说摸到猫咪软绵绵的脊背便会灵感迸发呢。”

“不过啊，这个话题被他们搁置了——小濑当然也喜欢猫，但说没精力养，王さま足以让他劳心费力了。”

“‘况且，有れおくん在不就够了……’呜哇，他真是低估了老爷爷的听力呢。就算听不见这个，啵嘴声总能听见吧？那水声，啧啧，”

“凛、凛月前辈……！”

“小~朱？怎么一副见了鬼的神情呀。”

“没错，他似乎……正在让您回头。”

13．一方卧病在床

手忙脚乱端上的白粥，不小心将碎蛋壳打入碗的蒸蛋羹，许是因生病全无胃口，世间如何的佳肴皆难望其项背。此刻，他粗枝大叶的恋人又舀起一勺冲剂小心吹凉，送至唇边浅尝。

“呸呸呸，好苦！医生为什么要给濑名开这么苦的药！”

一口不余地服完，单手扯回返身取糖罐的恋人。是夜，他执意独自睡书房，翌日清晨朦胧睡眼，赫然发觉咫尺内鲜亮的橙。作曲家倚着小床梦呓，口水滴下打湿谱纸，一手握支笔，一手扶床沿。

——是于夜深后不知何时悄悄潜入，自以为神不知鬼不觉。

“早安……れおくん。”

他无以为报，只得俯身吻上橙发，小心牵起那只手。浸于虚汗褪尽的湿凉，恋人的手心便是融融的小火炉。

14．午睡（？）

风铃奏乐轻而缓，软软的沙发将作曲家托起。旁侧的濑名合着眼梦呓，好奇心作祟，他便凑近去听。

月永レオ：结果就被濑名一把搂进怀里吻上了！原来他是在装睡，太过分了，坏心眼！你说对不对，凛月？

朔间凛月：哦……哦，对，对。

15．帮对方吹头发

“我能作出令世人垂涎的乐曲，也拥有濑名艳羡的一头柔顺直发——呀啊痛！头都要被濑名揪下来了，你是魔鬼吗！”

“打结了，闭嘴。”

16．出浴后的怦然心跳

湿漉漉的橙发盘成髻。

恋人踏上拖鞋，笨拙地扎好浴巾，绽出灿烂的笑靥，牵上他的手。

橙香因子一寸寸涌来，直直闯入灵魂至深。意中人扑入怀抱，不知为何出离兴奋，大声嚷着，足音却轻缓，每步皆由绵软的云朵托起般。

“干什么呀，れおくん，这副神情？超烦人的……”

给予他某种错觉，下一秒便要直视双目讲出誓词般，侍奉终生或宣誓效忠，单膝跪地亲吻那只手——

上天的旨意抑或人为，浴巾一瞬脱落。

果真单膝跪地为其拾起，唠叨着为其扎好，手把手亲身传授，不知恋人悟到多少。

“濑名真是一板一眼呢，反正都要被你亲手脱下的不是吗？”

月永レオ凑近，狡黠地眨眨眼：

“难道说，濑名果然更喜欢亲手拆开礼物一瞬的新鲜与惊喜感？”

“……早就看过不知多少次了吧。”

——并不否认。

高自持的模特别开脸，面庞泛红。

17．纪念日

“是我们家的濑名先表的白哦！”

每每被问及，作曲家便格外自豪。而他百思不得其解，为何偏选在盛夏的正中央？

“是某颗星星的指引吗？或是他夜观星象，由星座形态得到的天启？”

接收到宇宙电波的讯号，可能性亦不小。渴望被释惑，月永レオ便专注观测濑名数日。神奇濑名尚在日渐精进，却始终未察出端倪。他主动问询，对方顾左右而言他。数日后作曲家释怀：若相爱，新鲜感便满载，每天皆为纪念日。

初吻纪念日，初次为濑名下厨纪念日，首次听清濑名讲梦话纪念日，同居后濑名入浴初次忘拿洗发露纪念日……

每一个须臾过多过满，时刻要自脑海随音符跃出了。

譬如此刻，每日清晨第一眼便千百次重坠爱河——

念及此的他勾起唇角，自如地向熟睡的恋人怀中蜷了蜷。

日历上画出红圈。

——七月十五日，交往纪念日。

18．接对方回家

“濑名，我来接你了哦！你的王さま亲自来迎接骑士啦！”

“总之就是这样，王さま正等在摄影棚外面呢？小泉必要的工作结束了，额外的人家可以帮你分担。快去享受二人世界吧，别让他等急了？”

“……这个笨蛋！都说了不用来找我，他当耳旁风！说好了我下班后接他去餐厅，就这么急不可耐地自己跑来了吗！”

濑名泉换衣卸妆，匆匆忙忙向外跑。

“笑得很舒心嘛，小泉。真羡慕呀，人家也好想谈一场美妙的恋爱啊~”

19．离家出走

某次争吵后，月永レオ连夜打包洗漱用品，背上沿途干粮。摔门而去，披星戴月徒步前往朔间凛月的临时住处。

同样离家出走的朔间凛月，一个时辰前被朔间零从住处开车强行载回家。

零食吃尽，孑然一身的作曲家立于门前，挂断电话发送定位，静候风驰电掣而来的摩托。

月色苍茫，凄清又惆怅。

20．一个惊喜

“濑名，你看！”

月永レオ费力扛起身长1.80米的巨型宇宙人状玩偶，束起的橙发自宇宙人脖颈后探出，滑稽地翘着。

“想都别想。”

不愿形状怪异的宇宙人占据床中央。嫌弃你的孩子气和你奇丑无比的玩偶——如此念叨，将自家的大龄儿童从儿童专柜拖走。

事关归家后藏匿于被窝中的该玩偶，便是后话了。

后话：

许是联通宇宙的际遇，更甚是劳烦了全人类的好友朔间、不、凛月同志。

“濑名，你会瞬移吗！谢谢濑名，我能每天接收到宇宙的电波！有了它的陪伴，大概每晚都会睡得很香！”

五日后，好伙伴凛月同志被夺命连环call唤醒，让他使出祖传黑魔法或随便什么招数，尘归尘土归土，将挑拨离间的巨型玩偶瞬移回宇宙。

……原来小濑和王さま在此前每天都相拥入眠的吗。啧啧，恋爱中的人真可怕呀。

21．屋顶上看星星

“在干什么？”

繁星漫天，濑名泉将装点好的水果拼盘端上天台。作曲家恋人趴在天体望远镜前，浅浅应了一声是濑名啊。

“接收宇宙电波的讯号！”

“哦，不打扰，作曲家先生请继续。”

放下果盘，涂上沙拉酱，反身下楼的一瞬被扯住袖管：

“濑名愿意与我一同前往狮子星系的濑名星球吗？”

哪有这种东西，他失笑。

“梦境里出现过，便是存在的。我想寻觅到属于濑名的最美的星星。”

“然后呢，要移居吗？”

“至少要去一探究竟！”

“先等你徒步登月，攒了些经验后再说吧？还是算了，虽说我相当期待宇宙人月永レオ登月的新闻……”

——尽量少去我无法企及的天涯海角吧。随清甜的蜜瓜吞回肚内，却无法一同消化。

“无论如何会与濑名一同的？”

月永レオ回头，吃下他拿叉子喂过的一小片西瓜，托腮望着他笑。

22．一场飞来横祸

面霜被舀去大半，于木地板涂抹出一个硕大滚圆的实心音符。

“れ、お、くん？”

月永レオ任视线漂移至窗外，对方的笑容愈发和蔼。

“你打算怎样偿还我呢？”

“难不成濑名要让我以身抵债吗？呀啊我只是说说而已，别过来啊濑名——”

参考文献：

月永レオ.让濑名炸毛的一百个小妙招[M]

23．讨论关于孩子的话题

“濑名——！”

月永レオ跳下床，蹬上拖鞋，径直扑上沙发，两只脚丫来回晃，将手机直直送到面前。屏幕里新晋妈妈怀抱粉嫩的婴儿，面颊相蹭，绽出月永家的招牌笑靥：

“小琉可和她丈夫在给宝宝取名字呢！这几个濑名怎么看？”

“哈？为什么来咨询我，这是孩子父母的责任吧？”

“‘想听哥哥和泉哥哥的建议呢！’小琉可的请求，濑名忍心拒绝吗？”

“是觉得你指望不上，便来求助我了——备选项有哪些？”

濑名泉放下杂志，将手机屏幕及举着手机屏幕的月永レオ一同揽得更近些。

24．因恶劣天气被困在家里

“联络上了。鸣君和熊君今晚在司君那里过夜。”

闪电不适时劈下，将前往朱樱宅的二人堵在室内。瓢泼吹倒盆栽，月永レオ盘腿坐于落地窗前，直面被天公摧残的花圃。

“台风提前登陆了？朱樱会不会魂不守舍，雷声未免太大，连我的inspiration都了无踪迹了！”

“不用担心，鸣君他们在——没想到れおくん也这样怕打雷？分明是耀武扬威的王さま，声名鼎赫的月永レオ？”

“濑名是在挑衅国王的威严吗？”

发颤的尾音出卖一切，果然只是大龄儿童而已。他不由失笑，于月永レオ身畔席地而坐，思考今晚的食谱。

“从前有户人家，所在的村落临近乱坟岗，晚上……”

濑名泉不怕鬼故事，至少于成年后。便示意对方继续。

……

“霎时，成群的蝙蝠自朔间宅后院的棺材中飞出……哇啊濑名救我！！！”

电光适时轰鸣，坚/挺三分钟的恋人猫着腰钻入怀抱。

“就在此刻，从天而降一艘宇宙船。舱门开启，从中走出一位英俊的宇宙人濑名——”

他一手搂住恋人为其遮好耳朵，一手扯上窗帘来接续，为故事画上完满句点：

“将喜欢逞强的王さま带走，一同游历太空，好不好？”

25．喝醉

酒醉的作曲家较平日愈发黏人。不知究竟有何委屈，一口粥也不喝，只放声大哭，模特只得将其揽入怀中，轻拍后背来哄。

翌日醒来，作曲家发觉自身仍处濑名的臂弯，便如此在沙发捱过一夜。讨厌酒气的恋人眉头紧蹙，作曲家倍感不安，试图挣脱，反被搂得更紧些。

26．无伤大雅的小打小闹

“果然没有梦之咲的桌椅丢起来带劲。”

濑名泉恨铁不成钢地殴打怀中的枕头。犹记数年前夕阳下某间空教室，月永レオ次次灵巧地闪避他刻意偏离轨道的攻击，偶有回首，猝不及防被枕头砸了满怀。

“哈哈哈哈，击中目标~濑名可不要怀疑我的准度，至少比起濑名，我要擅长得多！”

比划着同年少时别无二致的鬼脸，恋人对他笑得开怀。

27．穿错衣服（？）

（又名：月永レオ女装记）

“粉大衣啊……她披上大概到膝，我穿上却正合身！冲天的兔耳是天线，垂下的两个绒球是接收器，戴上后会不会接收到宇宙的电波呢？分明是濑名为小琉可挑的，为什么衣服帽子都莫名地适合我啊？！”

28．一方受轻伤

“是笨蛋吧！切番茄都能切到手！”

——不用管它自己就会好的？是左手，不会妨碍作曲的！不理会他的辩驳，模特恋人翻出药箱，为作曲家悉心涂药包扎。

“……短时间内还是不要再下厨了，抱歉。”

29．意外的求婚 

作曲家随谱轻声哼唱。昨日甫出炉便被濑名拿走装订，现今归还，页码旁尚有寻不到归属的假名，夕阳中形单影只。音符般嵌入纸页的末尾，不细看便会被忽略。

外星人遗留的只言片语吗？于入梦时潜入室内，前来传达亘古的奥秘？好奇心驱使他翻动纸页，将每个页码旁的字符们用线串联起：

“愿意与我共度余生吗，れおくん？”

30．滚/床/单

“我们来猜拳吧！谁赢今晚谁在上。”

“……”

“石头——剪刀——布——！”

“我赢了。”

“嗯……不算！三局两胜。”

“啧，石头——剪刀——布——”

“……呜啊啊啊为什么会这样！难以置信，再来一次！”

“无论多少次都一样，亲爱的王さま还请乖乖认命哦？石头——剪刀——布。”

“呜……啊！天才失去了挚爱的缪斯的眷顾！我的灵感女神、幸运女神与被炉女神啊，请助我一臂之力，战胜狂妄的骑士！石头——剪刀——布！哇哈哈哈哈，我赢了！那么今晚就让我好好地——”

“驳，回。”

#标准结局

Fin.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

  
2018-07-27  
评论：6  
热度：236

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef0e9bad)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eebd81ad)  


评论(6)

热度(236)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) [暮煙](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://nichinichisou.lofter.com/) [花散里](https://nichinichisou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) [呜啾～](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) [祠炆](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) [小野春分](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) [YOYO悠然er](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](https://li0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zhongbie744.lofter.com/) [终别](https://zhongbie744.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shioko135.lofter.com/) [环球梦游日记](https://shioko135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/) [nataliapopi](https://mitsurugiz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) [一彩](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) [一彩](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) [澪](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) [澪](https://xianyugan084.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) [泉洗祠堂🎐](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://anxiangdeyuying.lofter.com/) [鱼鹰好困](https://anxiangdeyuying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) [酒香蝶](https://yonghu6170471444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) [嘀哩哩哒啦啦](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) [嘀哩哩哒啦啦](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://juhualove.lofter.com/) [吃鸡不加盐](https://juhualove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) [leo小狮子🦁️](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://dutchdefence.lofter.com/) [卡萨布兰卡](https://dutchdefence.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://buhuiqimingzidehehexiao.lofter.com/) [不会起名字的呵呵笑](https://buhuiqimingzidehehexiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
